Conventional approaches for transferring a call from a first caller to a second caller or conferencing multiple callers into the call oftentimes involve performance of a complex sequence of steps. For instance, if attempting to conference more than one caller into a call, a user commonly places a first caller on hold, dials a second caller, and then conferences the first and second callers together on the call. To accomplish the foregoing, the user may need to have knowledge of the sequence of steps to enable carrying out such action. Thus, the user may need to know to press a particular button to place the first caller on hold, know the number of the second caller who is being added to the conference call, and then know to press another button to join the two calls together.
According to another illustration, a user may call a group of friends with whom she desires to talk. The user may call a particular friend from the group and begin to talk to that person. Upon finishing the conversation with that friend, the user may wish to talk to a next friend in the group. A common approach for enabling the user to talk to the next friend is for the first friend to hand her phone over to the next friend. Alternatively, a sequence of steps can be taken to transfer the call from the phone of the first friend to the phone of the second friend. However, similar to above, such approach may require prior knowledge of how to accomplish the transfer of the call.